regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 120
Recap Three skeletons are brought to life by a Necromancer, Francois, but they aren't under his control. The Necromancer freaks out and runs away up the tower. Jack follows and spots 2 obedient skeletons. Necromancer orders the 2 obedient skeletons to attack Jack. Jack retreats back down the stairs. The obedient skeletons attack Jack Skeletonman and Rattly Boi are attacked. Jack, McCoy and Rattly Boi head up stairs to the room where the necromancer had been an grab some weapons. They grab weapons and destroy the 2 obedient skeletons. Jack, McCoy and Rattly Boi discover they can read. McCoy has 10 Dex. The three then pretend to be defeated, but after 2 hrs no one appears. The group goes up the stairs and find the ground floor of the tower. This floor is a square, not a circle like the 2 basement floors. There is a door to the outside and stairs going up the tower. Outside the window is a forest. Francois is hiding behind a locked door upstairs, futilely demanding the 3 skeletons to obey him. The skeletons refuse the necromancer and start to search the rest of the tower. Francois's wife, Olivia then comes into the room. Olivia then says when Francois is done playing with "his friends" he can come downstairs to eat. The skeletons head downstairs and see the Olivia in the kitchen. They talk for a little while Francois is hiding upstairs. Eventually the Olivia orders the skeletons to leave, but realises they don't obey orders. The she heads upstairs. The skeletons start searching for clothes to wear and find some in a guest bedroom. Francois and Olivia come down the stairs to confront the skeletons. Francois shoots magic missiles at Rattly Boi. Jack grabs the wand and stops Francois can't cast the spell again. Olivia flees outside. The skeletons demand Francois why he attacked them. Francois reveals that every 10 min the skeletons will heal. The skeletons then ask for hats. They are offered cowels and a sunhat, which are refused. Francois and the skeletons start talking about their goals. Francois started off as a necromancer to resurrect his pet dog Molly as a zombie, but society destroyed the undead Molly, so he swore revenge on society. He offers the 3 skeletons as the generals for his other skeletons. They refuse, thinking that Francois is evil. After reading some books and comics, the group then towards the nearby town, Bergshire for hats and to get Francois a therapist. It is night time when they arrive. They head to Francois's Sister-In-Laws place where Olivia had fled to. On the way they steal some pillowcases and bed-sheets. They arrive at the house, but the Sister-In-Law, Sophie, locks them out, calling them Evil Undead. After making a jack-o-lantern, they go off to walk around town. They encounter a mob of people with torches and Sheriff McBoof. The mob attack the skeletons and the skeletons run away. McCoy hides in a chicken coop and starts collecting eggs. Rattly Boi is chased by Sheriff McBoof. 3 Deputies chase after Jack Skeletonman. Jack runs though some clothes lines and ends up wearing a Newsboy cap, and starts announcing things like a newsboy. Jack Skeletonman puts a rake down behind him and one of the guards gets knocked out by stepping onto the rake McCoy arrives at the Sheriff's Station and eggs it. Jack arrives soon after and helps McCoy. McCoy then heads inside the Sheriff Station and bars the door. Jack goes into a nearby shop and finds some flour and flours the outside of the Sheriff's Station. Jack then throws the flour over the 2 guards following him. A guard tires to get into the Sheriff's Station and finds that McCoy locked it and failes the break the door down, then heads off defeated. Sheriff McBoof runs towards Shenanigans, but Rattly Boi runs into the bar first and offers 50g to someone to save him. McBoof grabs Rattly Boi from behind. Desmond swings his sword at Rattly Boi. Rattly Boi then rats out Necromancer Francois having given him free will. Desmond organises a party of adventurers to head off to deal with Francois, and the adventures ask Rattly Boi questions. Rattly Boi asks the sheriff to call off the attacks on his friends. Jack throws Sugar at the front of the sheriff's office, but gets 2 spears thrown at him, almost re-killing him. Significant NPCs *Necromancer Francois *Sheriff McBoof * Desmond the Dashing - Co-Owner of Shenanigans Signifcant Locations *Necromancer's Tower *Bergshire Category:Shenanigans Episodes